This invention relates to an improved duplex impedance shield for shape control in electromagnetic casting of metals and alloys. The invention also relates to a variable impedance duplex shield which may be readily adjusted before or during an electromagnetic casting run. Electromagnetic casting of metals and alloys has been known and used for many years.